Bel'Shir
|fgcolor= |image=Bel'shir SC2 Art2.jpg |imgsize=200px |region= |sector= |system=Mackan system2008-02-28. BlizzCast: Taking you deeper into the World of Blizzard: Episode 2. Blizzard Entertainment. Accessed 2008-02-28. |suns= |primary= |moons= |lengthday= |lengthyear= |diameter= |climate= |tilt= |gravity= |terrain=Jungle |tileset= |geography= |interest=Terrazine shrines |species=Protoss |originalspecies= |otherspecies=Ursadaks Bel'Shir glider |language= |faction=Protoss Empire (formerly) Tal'darim |population= |capital= |settlements=Arakan Citadel |platforms= |imports= |exports= |status=Tal'darim world }} Bel'Shir is a jungle world. It has terrazine shrines where the protoss gain psionic power.StarCraft II Art Panel Highlights. Gamespot. Accessed 2009-0827. History Bel'Shir was once as a sacred spiritual retreat for the Templar Caste. It later became a sacred world to the Tal'darim, whose mystics set up altars to collect terrazine, which they believed to be a gift from the xel'naga and called "the Breath of Creation".Blizzard Entertainment. StarCraft II: Wings of Liberty. (Activision Blizzard). PC. Mission: Wings of Liberty, Welcome to the Jungle (in English). 2010-07-27. During the Second Great War, Gabriel Tosh requested Raynor's Raiders to collect terrazine from the alters. The Tal'darim found them and sent in their air power, which was held off by Jim Raynor's anti-air force, which included goliaths. The Tal'darim then tried to seal off their altars so that Raynor's SCVs could not "defile the Breath of Creation", as Nyon put it. Raynor prevailed against them and delivered the terrazine to a pleased Tosh. In December, 2504, Egon Stetmann was dispatched on a research expedition to Bel'Shir. As the Second Great War ran its course, and terran politics within the Koprulu sector shifted drastically, Stetmann was forgotten about. During the End War two years later, allied commanders aided the (now mentally unhinged) scientist in retrieving terrazine using harvesting bots while engaging Amon's Forces.2016-08-31. Patch 3.6 Preview: New Co-op Map: Mist Opportunities. Blizzard Entertainment. Accessed 2016-08-31. During the war, terrazine on the planet enhanced its native viruses, causing a deadly plague that spread across all lifeforms.Blizzard Entertainment. StarCraft II: Legacy of the Void. (Activision Blizzard). PC. Mission: Co-op Missions Mutator, Sick Micro (in English). 2017-01-30. Known Locations Landforms *Kulas Ravine *Steppes of War Structures *Arakan Citadel *Lost Temple *Tal'darim Altar *The Shattered Temple Notes *Bel'shir may have once been called Albion. However, the two worlds have different tilesets.Blizzard Entertainment. StarCraft II Map Editor. (Activision Blizzard) (in English). July 27, 2010 *Bel'shir once appeared nearly identical to the world which appeared in the first StarCraft II video from space, except for the green color and the artificial volcano. This world is Braxis Alpha."Berggren also introduces Braxis Alpha, the Terran settlement that appeared in yesterday's video presentation. Braxis Alpha will be a combination of industrial wasteland and mountainous regions, covered in craggy rock formations and factory-like debris, such as loose gears and turbines that jut out from mountain faces." Park, Andrew. 2007-05-19. Blizzard talks Starcraft II art design. Gamespot. The image has since been updated.Blizzard Entertainment. StarCraft II beta. (Activision Blizzard) (in English). March 25, 2010 *Bel'shir (old image) appears on the official StarCraft II website in the hole above the footer of the site.Homepage, Blizzard Entertainment. Accessed on 2011-06-13 *During storyline development, the moon originally featured an artificial volcano, which was created by the zerg to provide energy, visible from space as a reddish "explosion". *A map of Bel'Shir exists in the map editor. However, apart from the absence of creep, this map is identical to one of Aiur,Blizzard Entertainment. StarCraft II Map Editor. (Activision Blizzard) (in English). July 27, 2010 so assessing its validity is difficult. References Category: Moons Category:Tal'darim worlds Category:Protoss Empire worlds